The Speakeasy
by CrazySmith
Summary: Set in the Roaring 20s, the Z-gang was the only gang in West City, one of the most bustling places to be. They were on top of it all, nothing could bring them down. Or at least that's what they thought. Without knowing it, their little world was about to change forever. And it all started with a mysterious new stranger coming into town. All human AU in real world setting.
1. Prologue

One family hiked down the crowded streets of West City at night. A young man, around his early twenties and was the size go a giant. His hair was pure black that shot out in all different directions. His dark eyes had a sense of wonderment and joy sown within them, and a goofy grin plastered across his face. He wore a gray suit with a white undershirt and a pair of cap toe oxfords on his feet.

His right hand was entwined with his wife's, who's hair and eyes matched his. Running in front of the couple was their son, a boy no older than five years old. They were headed to a club, named The Flying Nimbus, that the husband owned.

Once there, the family entered the establishment to find that it was completely empty other than bartender. He was an african american, an inch or two taller than the husband, and bald. He had been cleaning some glass with a rag when the family walked in. He regard the family with his cold eyes from behind the counter, his stare locking with the man's.

"The others are in the back" the bartender said, going back to his earlier task. The husband smile grew even wider at his response.

"Thank you, Piccolo" the man replied. While he and his wife walked the back of the club, their son had walked behind the counter. He tug on Piccolo's pant leg until he looked down to acknowledge him.

"Aren't you coming?" The kid asked.

"I'll be in there soon Gohan, don't you worry" Piccolo ruffed up the kids hair before grabbing a few glasses and placing them on a tray. Gohan grinned widely at the bartender before he ran to catch up with his parents.

The trio entered through a doorway in the back of the club to find a private lounge. I was smaller than the main club, a bunch of couches and chairs strewn about the room with a bar counter and a liquor cabinet attached to the right wall. There were five people who were already gathered; two bald men, one man with tangled black hair, a blue haired woman, and a blonde woman. They had all been having a conversation when the family had come in, but stopped when the family had entered.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the big cheese. What took you so long, Goku," one of the bald men said. He was shortest of the group, only coming to the man's waist. He had six small burn marks on his forehead and dark colored eyes, but no nose. "Your the one who set up this meeting, yet you showed late as always"

"Sorry Krillin, it's a long walk from the house to here," Goku replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He was always late to their meetings, but not usually this late. "I could have been here sooner if Chi-Chi had gotten ready sooner…"

He suddenly felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. When he looked up, he noticed that his wife had an angry look on her face. Gohan ran to his father's side, trying to help him get off the ground.

The other people in the room just laughed at the odd couple. The two had always been this way ever since the day they met. Goku had asked if Chi-Chi really was a girl and she slugged him in the face for it. They had known each other for the longest of times, so no one was all that shocked when they had gotten together or that they had gotten married. It was just how they worked.

Piccolo soon enter behind the family, holding a tray with a bunch of drinking glasses on it. The blonde woman immediately ran over to him and snatched the tray out of his hands. She walked to the bar counter and set everything down before grabbing a few different types of alcohol from the cabinet.

"Launch, why don't you leave the alcohol dispel to Piccolo. He is a bartender after all" the man with black hair said to the blonde woman. She let out a big huff and turned around to glare at the man.

"I think I know how to dispense liquor as well, I wouldn't barmaid" Launch hated when Yamcha got like this. He never really treated woman as equals, but porcelain dolls that would crack it if they moved in the slightest. He never meant anything wrong with his comments, but Launch hated being treated that way. She could honestly see why Bulma had broken up with him in the first place.

"Bulma, you tell her that Piccolo should do it, you are her roommate after all" the back haired man looked at the blue hair woman with dazzling sapphire orbs and who was smoking.

The blue hair woman took a long drag from her cigarette, staring at her ex-boyfriend with a little distain. "I don't care who serves my drink, as long as I get some booze in the my system, I'll be satisfied" A small smirk appeared on her face at his reaction to her statement.

Yamcha then looked to the other bald man, who looked as if he had a third eye on his forehead. "Tien, you think she shouldn't do it either, Right?"

"If she wants to do it, then just let her do" Tien replied nonchalantly, walking up to the bar counter and grabbing one of the drinks the blonde woman had already served. That shut hime up as Yamcha had gotten a drink as well. Soon everyone was holding a drink of their own and drinking as if there was no tomorrow. Gohan,who was leaning against his mother, had passed out from exhaustion very early on, bored by the adults conversation which he didn't even understand.

They had all migrated to the chairs and sofas and were talking about was gossip, stuff the woman had heard around town or things Krillin had heard at the police station. There was no really conversation thread, until Piccolo spoke up.

"Why are we here Goku?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think he means that you didn't just gather us all up to hear some chin music, now did you," Bulma stated matter of factly. "What's the real reason?"

"Alright, alright, you caught me," Goku threw his hands up in the air as another big goofy grin spread across his face. He stood up from his seat and strode to the middle of everybody. He wanted every one to see him in this one moment.

"Since I have your attentions, I need to make an important announcement. Even if Puar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu aren't here it needs to be said. We all know it hasn't been long since I've replace old man Roshi, but we have done has surpassed what he's done in a few years. We've taken out all the other competition in West City, clubs can only get their whiskey and stuff from us, and the cops don't even know it, running around like poor little bunnies. No one can touch us when we're at the top and know as long as we continue doing what we're doing, then times will only get better from here on out,

"Cheers, to the Z-gang!" He exclaimed, raising his glass of moonshine into the air. Everyone else in the room followed his lead, getting up from there seats and throwing their drinks up in the air.

"To the Z-gang!" They screeched all together, clinking their glasses as well. Goku knew that with this rowdy bunch, then nothing could go wrong.

* * *

A bus stopped on the outskirts of West City. A man got off at the stop, paying the driver a hefty tip. He wore a dark brown trench coat with a suit underneath and carried a matching suitcase in his right hand. A cigar hung between his lips, the smoke surrounding his face and filled his lungs with the sweet relief it gave him. His flame-like hair could be seen from miles away, even in the darkest hour. His cold eyes cut through the night, the moon light gleaming his eyes.

He took the the cigar out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. He stamped it out and continued along his way, merging with the crowd of people on the street. He looked for the nearest hotel for him to stay out, hoping he wouldn't have to be in the city for long. He was one here to find one person, the sooner he found him the better.

 _Where are you, Kakarot?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my story. It honestly means the world because this is my first DBZ fanfic and I always hope to please.** **I've written another fanfic on the site, but it was for Sonic The Hedgehog and it's unfinished. I'm currently trying to rewrite it, but I've been think of DBZ too much of recent because I just became of a fan of the series and I absolutely love it.**

 **Terms from the 1920s:**  
 **Big Cheese- Important person**  
 **Chin Music- Gossip**

 **I was honestly shocked that I couldn't find a 1920s story on DBZ. I only found two, one of which wasn't finished and the other wasn't even on this site. This time era just feels right for the characters and there personalities, especially Bulma and Vegeta. Those are the two character I think fit most in the time, but then again they're my OTP so it might just be easier for me to see them in this time period. If anyone can find another 1920s fanfic then please tell me.**

 **My inspiration for this story was Treasure of Power by ChibiChibi and Western by Maiika. There both DBZ stories, the first one is about pirates and the other is a old time western. They both completely take advantage of each genre there in and neither really has main character in my mind, more or less everybody has a certain amount of focus. ****They are both** **fantastic and I highly recommend them if you stories that are completely different AU stories.** **Treasure of Power is completely finished and as of the time this chapter has been uploaded, ****Western is on chapter fourteen and updates about once a month.**

 **Another** **inspiration for this story was** **Platina Jazz. They are a band that turns anime opens into jazz song are they're really good. They've done Cha-La Head-Cha-La, but my absolute favorite is Devil Man. If you like jazz music then you should check them out.**

 **If you see any spelling errors please tell me because I am** **dyslexic and I didn't have anyone edit this. I hate misspelling things.** **If you like my story so far please R &R because I like to know that people actually care and it will guilt me into writing the next chapter even faster if you do.**

 **I should wrap this up soon before it becomes longer than the actually chapter. See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**1920's Terms  
** **Moll : A gangster's girl  
** **Bubs : Women's breast  
** **Vamp : A seducer of men, a aggressive flirt  
** **Palooka : A below-average or average boxer  
See a man about a dog, have to: ****phrase to describe "I need to leave now", often referring to going out and buying bootleg whiskey  
** **Drugstore Cowboy : ****A well-dressed man who loiters in public areas trying to pick up women  
** **Ciggy** **: Cigarette**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Chi-Chi had felt a weight gently being lifted off her and heard the bedroom door open. Her husband had awoken for the day which meant that she had to awake as well, even if she didn't really want to. Just once it would be nice to lounge around all day in each others arms like back in the days when they were just young lovers without a care in the world. But her duties to her son had to come before her own desires.

She crawled out of bed and left the room as her husband had done. Walking down the stair, she went to the kitchen to find it empty. She heard the sounds of chatter coming from the living room and went to investigate. _Goku must be on the phone with someone_ she thought to herself as she stood in the doorway to the living room. Her theory was proven correct as she saw the man she called her husband with the phone in his hands, the transmitted by his mouth and the receiver close to his ear. She could tell he was focused intently on the conversation as his face was contorted into a scowl, making him look stricter than he actually was.

The women hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation her husband was having until something caught her attention.

"Listen, you and I will go and finish off the deal ourselves. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, got that." This made her blood boil until it was as hot as lava. He couldn't have actually forgot about what he promised to do today, could he. _Of course he could,_ she thought, _he's Goku after all_. Hanging up the phone, Goku had turned around to find his wife glaring at him.

"You promised to spend the day with Gohan, remember." Her arms crossed over her chest as the man had nervous, goofy grin on his face. That only made her more pissed off than she already was.

"I remembered Chi. It's just that Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong were suppose to be making a deal down at the docks to get more alcohol, but Puar and Oolong suddenly became busy." He defended, knowing how his wife got when ever something concerned their son.

"Why can't Yamcha just go alone, or why not get Bulma to go with him?"

"Bulma hasn't gone to a deal with Yamcha since their breakup and the last time Yamcha went by himself it ended up in a shoot out and the deal going down flat."

"You can't find anyone else to go instead of you?"

"Nope, it has to be me, but the deal shouldn't take to long. I'll still get to spend most the day with Gohan, I just have to cut out a part of it."

Chi-Chi let a sigh escape from her lips. She was tired. It was always the same routine with her husband. He would make a plans, but then something or someone would get in the way and then they would have to cancel because had to be taken care of soon. It was all fine when it use to be the two of them, but now they had a child and it was just unacceptable. At times, it seemed as though his gang was more important to him than his family.

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts by her husband's stomach growling with hunger. She stomped out of the doorway and into the kitchen, starting to make breakfast for her family. After a few minutes had past she heard a pair of shoes clicking and clacking across kitchen floor. She didn't have to look to know it was her husband, but she did anyway.

Indeed, it was Goku. He must have gone back to their room while she was cooking because he had changed out his pajamas and was wearing his favorite suit. The suit was a dark shade of blue with a white undershirt and a bright orange tie that was untied at the moment. She never understood why he favored that suit to all his others since it seemed it was more distracting than appealing, but he did have a weird taste in style. She turned back around, focusing on making breakfast rather than him.

The man strolled up to the small kitchen table and leaned against it, staring at his wife's back. The couple had stayed in their spots for what seemed like hours, silence filling to room around. Nervously clearing his throat, he had decided to break the silence with an important question.

"Hey Chi, would you mind tying my tie for me?" The man sheepishly ask.

Letting out a sigh, Chi-Chi went over to him and tied his tie for him while Goku scratching the back of his head with nervous grin. She always forgot how short she was compared to her husband, her head reaching just under his chin. Once she finished, the man embraced his wife. "Thanks Chi."

She gently tried pushed him away, but his body hadn't even moved an inch. Annoyed, she replied, "Yeah, yeah, your welcome. I still don't get how a grown man doesn't know how to tie his damn tie."

"You know Grandpa had been able to get around to it before he died."

"That doesn't give you an excuse! You wear a suit every single day, you should have learned by now! Honestly, sometimes I think I married a child. I mean seriously-" Her rant was cut short when her husband crashed his mouth onto her's. She quietly cursed at him in her head. She wasn't in the mood for his attempts to make her feel better, but at the same time she didn't want hime to stop. She loved whenever her husband cared showed his love, it made her feel special, a child getting praised for doing a good job. Soon, she found herself kissing him back.

But, as quickly as it had started, Goku pulled his lips away and ended their kiss. As the two tried to catch their breaths -faces flushed from the interaction- he leaned his forehead against Chi-Chi's. His hands slid down her arms until he reached her hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Your my favorite moll." The man whispered under his breath, staring longingly into her eyes.

"Silly Daddy, Mommy's name isn't moll!" An innocent voice exclaimed. The married couple leaped away from one another, startled by the third voice. They both turned their heads to see Gohan -who was dressed for the day- standing in the doorway of the kitchen, having witness an intimate moment between the couple. Their already blushing faces became even more red in that very instant.

The young boy seemed to ignore them as he sat down at the table, both his and his father's stomachs growling as loud as a lion. When the married couple got out of their initial shock, the husband went to join the five year old at the table while the wife went to serve up their breakfast. Once each had a plate, they started to eat as a family. The father chowed down on everything insight, he always did have the worst table manners. The boy went to a fit of giggles, the wife on the other hand scowled her husband for the way he was eating. An apologetic, but still goofy grin was plastered onto his face as he dragged his hand through is thick, black hair.

Once they had all finished, Goku and Gohan walked towards the front door, Chi-Chi followed closely behind the two. She grabbed Goku's fedora and trench coat from the hanger that were by the door. She slung the coat around her husband's shoulder and plated the hat on top of his head, positioning it so that it obscured his view. As the man tried to fit his arms in the sleeves, the woman planted a quick peck on his check. As he finished with his coat and fixed his hat, the woman had already leaned away from him. She kneeled to the ground and peck her son in the same way she did her husband. After she slightly tousled the boys hair, she stood up straight and looked into eyes of the man she loved.

"Have a good day." She said to the two as she walked back down the hall and up the stairs to finally get change for the day. The two boys just stared strangely at the woman before they headed out the door.

Goku and his son had to walked through the crowd streets since they didn't actually own a car. Stupid move on Goku's part considering they lived far away from the center of the city. The Sons didn't live in the suburbs, but it still wasn't that close to where everything was. He didn't regret it however, since it was where his Grandpa Gohan had lived. The man had looked up to his grandpa, even though they weren't related by blood. He had took him in when no one else would, giving the care and love any family member would. He couldn't bare to give up the old place when his grandpa had passed, so he moved in with Chi-Chi and had named their son after him out of respect.

As the head towards their destination, the man made sure to keep a firm grip on the boys hand, making sure he wouldn't lost in the sea of human bodies. Lucky, the man knew the quickest route to there objective, but the pair still had to hike for about half an hour until they had made it outside the establishment. The Flying Nimbus.

As the two opened the door the speakeasy, the first thing they noticed was a certain blue-haired flapper laying on top of the bar counter, showing herself off to a the bartender. Meanwhile, the blonde-haired woman was scrubbing down the tables.

"Bulma, I didn't realize you were show desperate for male attention since you left Yamcha. You look like you're about to show off your bubs to poor old Piccolo. Or maybe you were always a vamp." Goku joked, catching the attention to the three occupants of in the room. Bulma immediately sat up and slid off the counter, only to lean her arm against it.

"If it means I can get what I want, than I would be more than happy to show him what's under my dress." She replied flirtatiously, giving him a coy wink as well.

"Always so vulgar. Anyhow, I already told you no, so why don't you just scram." Piccolo stepped in. The blue-haired woman looked as though she was about to blow a fume at that statement. Before she could launch her verbal assault and the black man, the blonde-haired woman had walked up behind her and covered her mouth with her own hand.

"What is this little spat over anyways?" Goku questioned, very confused of the current situation he had walked into.

"Bulma was tryin' to convince Piccolo to let me go shoppin' with her." Launch asked for him. "I had already told her that it wasn't gonna happen because I'm already leavin' early tonight."

After prying Launch's hand away from her mouth, Bulma interjected, "That's why you have to go shopping with me, you need a new dress to show off to Tien on your date tonight."

The blonde-haired woman's face couldn't have gotten a deeper shade of red. "I told ya, it's not a date. I'm just goin' to his match tonight to cheer him on!"

"Bullshit! I'm your roommate, and I know for fact that you got a crush on the palooka." The women delved into their own secret conversation that just left the two men and the small child even more confused. Goku, already delayed because of the walk, wanted to settle the issue here and now.

"Sorry Bulma, but I have to agree with Piccolo on this one. Just go shopping by yourself." The blue-haired woman had sent a nasty glare in his direction, causing the man to hide behind the Piccolo. Knowing that she had lost the battle, she stormed out of the speakeasy, smoke coming out of her ears.

All the adult males breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Bulma's fits of rage where not something one wanted to experience. Then again, Launch was no better when riled up, especially since she knew there was a tommy gun behind the bar.

Goku strolled up towards Piccolo, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Listen, I need a favor. Yamcha and I have to go see a man about a dog and I can't exactly bring Gohan. So, if you wouldn't mind keeping him occupied for a while…"

"Why me?"

"Aw, come on Piccolo. You know the kid looks up to you. He loves hanging out with you. It shouldn't even take to long, an hour or two at most. I swear." The bartender contemplated for a few seconds, staring at the five year old who had started having a conversation with the barmaid.

"Fine." He grunted. He hated how he couldn't say no when it came to the kid. The man patted his bartender on the back and walked over to his son, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Daddy has to go somewhere. I won't take to long. Promise to be good for Mr. Piccolo and Miss Launch?" The young boy's small smile had grown to a giant grin as he nodded his head in response to his father. The boy hugged his father before running over to the black man. The man waved goodbye to his two employees then exited the facility. Once outside, he pulled a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of his coat pocket. He needed a smoke. He always had on before a deal transpired. It made him feel more relaxed.

He took a long drag as he merged with he crowded sidewalk. This time, however, he didn't need to go to far. All he need to do was go to the corner of the street be where he had told Yamcha to met him earlier. Even at a distance, he could see Yamcha, flirting with every doll that cam across his view.

"I bet if she had know you'd end up becoming a drugstore cowboy, Bulma never would have gotten with you in the first place." He yelled over the noise of the crowd once he reached the other man. Yamcha chuckled at his remark before they walked over to his car.

"You know as well as I that we'll end up back together anyways. She needs a big, strong man like me to take care of her." He cockily replied, hopping in the driver's seat. "Give me a ciggy will ya."

"Let's just get this deal over with quickly. I'm meant to be sending time with my son." Goku replied grumpily, jumping into the passengers seat and handing the man a cigarette. He thought Yamcha was a good guy to hang with, but his arrogance could be a little granting at times. Suddenly, the car just sped off, heading to the docks locating on the opposite side of town.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you to everyone who has either favorited, followed, or commented on this story. It puts a smile on my face knowing that people actually want me to continue with my crazy idea.**

 **I know I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I'm probably gonna be updating the story about once a month. I don't like giving exact dates of when I'm updating because I probably won't make the deadline. I also don't like going by how many comments I get because I feel that's unfair for people who don't comment.** **Though I will admit, the more comments I get, the more likely I will write the next chapter and upload it. So, p** **lease keep up the support** **!** **I might update again in this month though any way since it's technically April now and I already started writing a part of the next chapter... but we'll have to see.**

 **Important: If anyone loves to draw and would be interested in doing a cover for this story, please PM about it because I can't draw for shit.** **I would absolutely love the person who did this for me forever. I don't like the cover for the story now, since it has nothing to do with the story its self, and would like one that is a better fit, but I don't really have connections with any DBZ artists. All I'm trying to say is please help!**

 **Anyways, This chapter was to get more of a feel of the character relationships between one another. Next chapter is were that totally mysterious character, who was in no way obvious, gets his true introduction. I mean, I bet y'all are all dying to know who he was anyways. *wink, wink, nudge nudge.***

 **Again, I want to thank you all so much for reading and would really appreciate it if y'all left a review. No matter what it is, I will respond because I love getting feed back and I know I love when an author responds to my comment. I'll see y'all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

1920's Terms  
Blind Date: Going out with someone you do not know  
Doll: An attractive woman  
Cake-Eater: A lady's man  
Flapper: The modern woman of the 1920s  
Dry Up: Shut up, get lost  
Bearcat: A fiery girl  
Dumb Dora: An absolute idiot, a dumbbell, especially a woman; flapper  
Speakeasy: A bar selling illegal liquor  
Zozzled: Drunk  
Ofay: An offensive term for a white person used by black people

* * *

As Bulma went from store to store, looking for a cute new dress, she was not in the best of moods at the moment. Since Piccolo had kept Launch at work and Chi-Chi was busy doing house work, she had to go shopping by herself. It wasn't the fact that she was alone that pissed her off, but it was the people around her.

Every time her and Yamcha broke up, she'd attract the attention of everybody in town. She always made sure always made sure to be with Launch or Chi-Chi when she went out, as they were her shields that deflected the wandering eyes of the public. So, as the blue-haired woman roamed the streets, she could feel the pressure of every hateful glare and every lustful stare that had been directed towards her. It made her want to squirm away in discomfort, but she instead stood tall and moved along, no wanting to show how they got to her.

When the blue haired woman had been younger, she'd have loved being the centerpiece stuck on people minds. Each woman desired to be her, while each man desired to have her. But as she grew older, she had started to understand how all the people truly looked her. It was always when she and Yamcha were apart that she was the focus of the females who liked to sing a lot of chin music, spreading rumors around like butter on a piece of bread. The woman weren't only jealous of her, but they wanted to throw into the flaming pits of hell and watch her skin melt off as she burned alive.

Surprisingly, the men were ten times worse. She couldn't even count the number of men who hounded her during the separation periods. They all wanted to be the man that managed to sweep her up and receive a declaration of love from her like a princess that had been recused by a brave knight, with the gratefulness that made one think it was love at first sight. She rolled her eyes at the mere thought. She didn't need to be rescued by some man who probably didn't even have to courage to see her when she was mad.

That wasn't even what pissed her off the most when it to both all the horny men and bitchy women in the city. Sure, she was annoyed about that they didn't treat her as a human being, a common whore held more worth in their eyes compared to her, but she was mostly mad at the reason they treated her this way. It wasn't for her personality, hell, it wasn't even for her beauty.

The only reason she got this much attention from people was because she was Bulma fucking Briefs. The women scorned her because she "the Briefs' girl". The men lusted over her because she was "the Briefs' girl". They only saw her name rather than the woman behind it. That's all they would ever see of her. The few people who truly treated her like a normal person were the members of the Z-gang. They grew up with her, knowing that she was more than just a label.

The blue haired woman was ripped out of her thoughts when an arm suddenly wrapped itself around her waist. She snapped her head to the right to find the smirking face of an overconfident man who stared at her as though she was a piece of meat. It only took a couple of seconds for her to recognize who the man was. She had gone on a blind date with him a few nights. She instantly narrowed her eyes in disgust, recalling that she had never wanted to see him again.

"Hey doll, how've ya been?" The man, who Bulma couldn't be bothered remember the name of, arrogantly asked. He had spun her around and dragged her torso closer to his, only a few inches were separating them. She could feel his murky breath on her face and one of his hand as it moved towards her behind. Closing her eyes, she let an irritated sigh escape her lips and pushed the man's body away so that there was at least an arms length of distance between the two. Now with astonishment coating his eyes, the perverted man didn't let her answer his previous question and continued to talk as though nothing happened. "You never called back, so I thought I would come to you instead."

The woman's arm crossed over her chest. "Most take that as a sign that the person is not interested in seeing them again."

"That obviously ain't the case here. The thing is sweetie, ever girl wants me."

"Congrats then, you found the one girl who doesn't want you. Me." Bulma replied with a huff, storming away from the man. All he had been doing on their date was voraciously flirting with other woman or attempting to get her in bed. Now, she would be lying if she said that she was still an virgin and was waiting till marriage to sleep with a man, but she certainly didn't want to get anywhere close to that man and a bed. She wasn't all that interested in sleeping with a cake-eater like that asshole, or any type of man for that matter at the moment. She had already lost innocence to Yamcha, which was the best she had ever had. She had slept around with a few others during their break periods, but none had topped her first. Even Yamcha couldn't top their fist time together. They were all the same in her mind. _Once you've been with one man, they're all the same,_ she told herself.

The blue haired woman hadn't even gotten ten feet away before the man's hand latched onto her wrist and yanked her back towards him. She could see the anger welling up in this eyes as a passive aggressive smile sprouted from his lips. _Oh great, he's one of those men._ As if he heard her thoughts, the man's grip tighten around her wrist and induced a twinge. She let out a small whimper as she tried to wriggle out of the man's clutch, but it only caused the pain to increase. She would definitely have a bruise tomorrow morning.

She looked around to see if anyone would try to help her. They acted as though they hadn't even noticed her struggling.

"Listen here. No girl has ever turned me down, especially not some flapper like you." He spat in the face.

"Well then that can't be true because I just did." She tried to turn her face away from his, but his free hand had shot out and clutched her chin. He forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me, I don't care you are or what you say, you are mine. Got it bit—"

"Why don't you just fucking dry up already." A voice dispassionate interrupted the enraged man. Though she could not see the person, she could tell that it was a masculine voice.

As confusion overtook the two, the man's grasp on her wrist had softened enough for her to pull away from him. Being able to move around, Bulma swirled towards the direction that the voice had come from, wanted to now who had decided to intervene. She could honestly say that just by looking at the figure, it wasn't someone she had expected.

It appeared to be another man who was standing a few feet away from the two, but was facing towards the street to the left of them. Fro what she could tell (since she only see the side of his body) he didn't seem to be a happy-go-lucky man. Even with his eyes sealed shut, his face was set into a permanent scowl. A cigar hung from his lips, the smoke circling around him. His right hand was buried into the pocket of his trench coat, and she assumed that the other hand was as well. He had to only be a few inches taller than her, but his hair made him look taller. His hair was absolutely gravity-defying. Sure, she could same about Goku's hair, though his stuck up in all different place. This man's hair, however, was the shape of a inked flame as it pointed towards the heavens. He also massive widow's peak that look more like an m. Have realized that she had been staring for a while, but she wouldn't dare to take her eyes away from him.

"Why don't you go mind your own damn business." The man from before uttered, breaking the woman out of her hypnotic state. She suddenly noticed that a crowd of people had encircle the three of once uninterested civilians that couldn't bother to be concerned by her dilemma. When she turned her head back to the mysterious man, he had moved from his spot, placing himself between the her and man. Even with his back to her, she noticed that his hand unburied itself from his pocket and lifted to the cigar. He took a long drag before tossing it to the ground.

"I was minding my own damn business, but you and that annoying woman decided to have your little lover's spat in a public, which in-turn has pissed me off." There was an underlaying anger that as the flame haired man spoke.

"For one, this isn't a lover's spat, there is no way in hell that you could ever get me to love someone like him. And second, you didn't just call me annoying! No one calls me annoying! Do you even know who I am!" Burma seethed in response to the man. She didn't care if he had helped her out, she wouldn't let some stranger come in and insult her while she was there.

The mysterious man turned to face her. His ebony orbs stared at her with more intensely then any had before. As his eyes roamed over her body she found that his gaze was not one of lust, but of a predator looking at their prey. There was not hint of emotion in his eyes, remained cold and stern.

After about a minute of him staring, he finally said something to her. "Should I know who you are?"

The entire crowd had gasped at the question and began to whisper amongst themselves. It had most certainly taken Bulma by surprised. Everyone in West City knew who she was… unless he wasn't from West City? The mysterious man didn't seem take notice of what the surrounding people and just went back to talking to the asshole.

"Listen, who wants an obvious bearcat like her when you could have a that dumb Dora across the street. She seems to be more your type anyway." The pervert man, too confused by the situation, walked off. He sent a nasty glare to the blue haired and the stranger. She watched him leave, smirking in approval. The circle of people had dispersed as well, knowing that there would be nothing interesting know. She was about to thank the man when she noticed that he had disappeared as well.

As Bulma went back to he shopping, only one thought invaded he mind. _Who was he?_

(***)

Piccolo stood behind the bar and was making drinks as Launch walked through the tables with a tray of alcohol, the afternoon drinking crowd having started to file in. He had sent Gohan to the private lounge a while ago, knowing it would attract unwanted attention to have a five year old boy out in the open of a speakeasy. Goku had told him that he would be a back to pick up Gohan in an hour or two, but that had been three or four hours ago.

 _Where is that sap?_ Piccolo thought to himself.

Suddenly, a loud shout bounced off the walls of bar, interrupting his work. Piccolo looked up to find Launch had grabbed a male customer's wrist twist it around so the man couldn't move it. If she twisted it anymore then he was sure that she would break the man's arm. A sigh escaped his lips as he went back to making drinks. If he didn't stop her, he was sure that all hell would break loose.

"Launch, you better stop before you really injure the man." He said sternly. He didn't care if the man got hurt or not, but he didn't want a bar fight to breakout. Launch let go of the man and treaded back to Piccolo in a huff, her blood was boiled in her body. She slammed her tray down on the countertop, glaring at the bartender. Piccolo glanced up briefly at her before returning to his work. "What happened this time?" He whispered, making sure no of the customers had heard him.

"So the man asked for the last drink on the tray I was holdin'. So, like the nice gal I am, I went to give it to him. Instead of taking the drink, he grabbed my ass." She whispered back, trying to calm down by taking deep breathes. It wasn't working. "Why do men seemingly become perverts when they're zozzled?"

"I don't think he's zozzled. He's been staring at you since he's walked in the Nimbus. He's just a crazy ofay." The bartender knew he wasn't making the blonde woman happy, but it was the truth. He could tell that the woman was about to attack the man, but was stopped as a small figure had walked behind the bar with them. A tiny hand had latched onto his pant leg, trying to capture his attention. He peered down to see the little boy, looking like he had just woken up from a nap and was still tried because of it. "What is it Gohan?"

"I heard someone screaming and got concerned. Is everything alright Mr. Piccolo?" His innocent eyes bore into Piccolo's. Even at such a young age, he put his needs before others.

Before the bartender had a chance to answer, a man who had groped the woman strolled up to the counter and had seen Gohan. He let out a chuckle, his hand covering his mouth like a school girl telling her friends a secret. Once he had finished his giggle fit, he decided to speak for bartender. "I'm fine kid. A woman is not gonna do that much damage to me. But why don't you come sit down over here, I'm sure I'm a far better conversationalist than that negro."

No one had a chance to sink in what the man had said before Piccolo had grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled so that the two were face to face. If looks could kill, then the man would he been dead the moment he uttered a word. The bartender, fist clenched with frustration, slowly trailed his arm backwards, getting ready to knock the man's socks off. Just as the negro was about to launch his punch, a hand had caught his arm. A voice cut through the tension.

"You know it would be bad for business if you punch our customers."

Piccolo turned his head to see Goku had suddenly appeared. _Probably walked in through the backdoor in the lounge_. The two stared at each other, letting the man go in the progress. The man scampered off, vowing to never come to this place again. Gohan ran up to his father and wrapped both of his arms around leg. Launch had just gone back to serving, acting as though nothing had actually happened.

Goku ended their staring contest when he decided to speak up. "What the hell happened here?" The negro explained about what the man had done to Launch and what he had said to Gohan. The man, quickly absorbing the conversation that he had just heard, scratched the back of his head, his usual goofy grin spreading across his face. "Well, at least he got what he deserved. Anyway, there's two crates of liquor in the lounge if we need to restock. Yamcha should be delivering the rest."

"So what took you so long?" Piccolo asked

"We got a flat tire on the way back and we had to make sure that no cops saw what we were carrying."

"Why didn't ya just get Krillin to help y'all out?"

"We didn't know where Krillin was. And calling the police station to ask where he was would look suspicious. Anyhow, I gotta get spend some quality time with my little guy over here. I'll see ya tomorrow." Goku ended the conversation. He pulled his son off his leg and placed him on top of his shoulder. Gohan held onto his father's head as they started to head out of the establishment.

Before the two head completely existed, the small boy had piped up. "Goodbye Mr. Piccolo." As soon as his face disappeared, all the men in the bar started to roar with laughter, conversing about what had just happened. The bartender only heard snip its of what they talked about, most saying that the boy must of been an idiot for talking to a negro or the father must be crazy for trust the negro to watch the boy.

Piccolo just continued with his work, making drinks for Launch to serve. He always tried to ignore the patrons whenever they where talking about him being a negro. He knew they felt uncomfortable with him working behind the bar, he knew some where even more uncomfortable about Launch working at the bar. He what he didn't know was why Goku had even hired him in the first place. That was the one man he could never truly figure out. He didn't seem to listen to what others who weren't his friends or family had to say. He was an outsider amongst the people in West City, though he thought that about everyone in the Z-gang.

As Piccolo looked but towards the crowd of people who were drinking there hearts way, a small smirk crossed his face. "Crazy ofays."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another update. I decided to update twice in April because I didn't really update in March. While it was a technicality, since it was update at like one o'clock on April 1st, but that's still not March so I felt I would be nice and update twice this month. That, and I was really excited to write like first half of this chapter. Anyhow, don't usually expect me to update twice in one month, since it usually takes me a while to figure out specific details. I'll have the outline for the chapter planned, but that's it.

On another note, I want to be clear about something. I am not a racist or sexist. Hell, I'm a woman so I don't know if you can be sexist towards your own gender. I feel as though some people, after this chapter, while believe that I am. All I'm trying to do is portray the time. Since women evolved a lot in the 1920's, I was trying to show Bulma off as an independent woman. Since racism is still a big issue in today's world, I was trying to show that Piccolo deals with all of that crap and is in turn a little racist himself. I just hope people don't misunderstand. Again, I am not a racist or sexist.

Anyhow, some of you will notice that I still haven't given the name of are totally mysterious (and in no way completely obvious) character. See the original plan was for it to be the same interaction, but the third P.O.V would have been on him rather than Bulma. I changed it because it didn't like the way it flowed. It felt unnatural and OOC for the way it was originally planned. I believe he will be revealed in about two to three chapters from now, so y'all only need to be a little more patient.

Like in last chapters A/N, if anyone loves to draw and would be interested in doing a cover for this story, please PM about it because I can't draw for shit. I would absolutely love the person who did this for me forever. I don't like the cover for the story now, since it has nothing to do with the story its self, and would like one that is a better fit, but I don't really have connections with any DBZ artists. All I'm trying to say is please help!

Please leave a review or follow/favorite this story because it let's me know that y'all care. I'll also write faster if y'all do so. With all that said (or typed in this case), I'll see y'all all next chapter!


End file.
